


Do You Believe in Fate?

by PhanWriter2000



Series: Do you believe in fate? [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Abuse, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, bad launguage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanWriter2000/pseuds/PhanWriter2000
Summary: Dan just moved into his dorm for his first year of Uni. Dan immediately makes a bad impression on the popular kids who start to bully him. Phil, someone who also gets bullied by the popular kids is for some reason really mean toward Dan. Could the actions of Dan in the past somehow influence what happens in the future? When Dan finds Phil out in the cold badly beaten, does he then realize who Phil is? Will fate bring these 2 together?





	1. Bad first impressions: part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an official fanfiction. I am exited to see how people like it. I write pretty quickly once i actually start but i hope the quality is good enough and you guys like it.

“Ugg finally” Dan mumbles as he brings the last box of his stuff up to his dorm room. Dan looks around at the small room, he got lucky that he got a dorm where he does not have to share it with other people (thanks to his parents being rich and paying extra to get a room by himself). A queen sized bed in the far side of the room, a window that just has a view of the building next door which Dan is pretty sure is the gym. He has his own bathroom that is to the right of the bed. The brown walls are ugly but they match his hair, dark blue carpet and a plain rug that is not centered on the floor. Dan sighs; he looks at his schedule, and his first day of uni starts tomorrow. He only has a few hours of daylight left so he starts to unpack.  
Before he realizes it, the sun has set beyond the horizon and stars are beginning to shine as the sky grows ever darker. Dan was able to get most of the important items unpacked like his clothes and stuff he knew he would need immediate access to the next day. He decides to take a break and read one of his favorite books with a blue hardback cover called Silver Blood. He has always loved books since the moment he knew how to read he could read for days on end if he really set his mind to it. Dan got lost in the book like he always tends to do when he starts reading, when he looked at the clock it was nearly midnight, he has to wake up at 7 the next morning to make it to his am math lecture so he forced himself away from the book and got up to wash up for bed, removing his shirt and pants to sleep in his boxers, he crawled under the duvet and was fast asleep.

“No, stop, leave me alone!” Dan screams as he is cornered behind a building. They pin him down on the ground; one of them kicks his stomach while the other is punching his face. Dan tries to wiggle away but they are holding him down good and he cannot move. “Get away from him!” yelled some voice that Dan does not know. The bullies run away so they would not get in trouble. This mysterious guy helps him up. Dan was just about to ask for his name when the man ran off. Dan called after him but the man was gone. He was wearing a hoodie with the hood up so Dan could not see his face, the man probably would not recognize him either since it was night time. Dan tried to run after the man but he was already gone.

The alarm goes off. Dan is startled awake and falls off the bed taking the blanket and one of the pillows with him. Dan quickly sits up and turns of the alarm. 7am. Dan grunts as he reads the time. He is too lazy to put the blanket back on the bed, he only has half an hour to get ready before he has to be leave to get to his stupid early morning math class. Dan quickly showers and dries his hair. He frantically looks for his hair straightener in the unpacked boxes but cannot find it. “I don’t have time for this” He says. “Whatever guess I’m going to be a hobbit today” he goes to the wardrobe and picks out a plain gray T-shirt. He slides on his black skinny jeans and his black boots. He looks in the mirror and decides he is not black enough; he grabs his favorite leather jacket and puts it on. He takes one last look in the mirror, his black earrings he never takes out, his brown hair left wavy because he could not find his straighteners in time, and his brown eyes which he hated. He looks himself up and down and decides that it’s good enough. He grabs his bag and his books, looks at the clock, 3 minutes to spare; he heads out to his first class of the day.

Dan looks at his schedule and then back at the map again, 6 minutes until class starts and he is in the wrong place. Dan turns and starts walking fast hoping he can make it in time. Dan wasn’t looking where he was going, he shoulder checked another person. Before Dan had a chance to turn and apologize the guy had punched him right in the face. Dan turned and looked at him with his hand on his cheek, he was tall, very well built, blond hair, and wore a lot of rings (which made the punch hurt more than it should have) “Watch where you’re going faggot” the guy says, all his friends laugh and they walk away. Dan didn’t have time to worry about his face hurting he starts running.

He got to the door of his class with 1 minuet to spare, nervous he walks in. He is always afraid of new schools and new people because everyone tends to judge and stare at his dark outfit, but the dark clothes helps him blend into the background and not have to participate as much in the class. It is smaller than expected from such a large building. Dan spots a nice place right in the back of the class; the back of the class is always the best place because it is the most antisocial of them all. Dan approaches the spot, a few other people are sitting in the back but one boy particularly caught his attention. This boy wore all black, just like Dan does, he didn’t have any piercings like Dan, but his jet black hair made up for it. Dan did not have time to introduce himself before class started he just sat down and paid attention to the professor.

Dan went through all of his classes and that boy with the black hair only seemed to be in his math class. Dan could not stop thinking about him, something about that boy interested Dan but he had no idea why. His last lecture just ended, it’s the first day and he already has homework for his English class. He decides to procrastinate doing the work he needs to and explores around the campus. Packing his stuff up and leaving the building, it is cloudy today. Maybe it might even snow later. He passes by his dorm building to take a look at the building next door, which is indeed the gym. Dan never works out so he didn’t bother checking it out, the building after that was the library. He has always been fond of libraries, he always thought the smell of new books and the quietness was always calming. His library back at home had a corner with a bean bad chair that Dan would sit at every day while he read a book or did his homework. Dan entered the library, defiantly bigger than the one back at home. Unlike his old library, you can buy the books here. Dan does a quick scan of all the book isles, he doesn’t have any money yet so he decided to leave. Just as Dan was about to walk out he looked into a corner and saw that boy with the black hair reading a book alone. He was just about to go and introduce himself when his phone went off. “crap” he mumbled, Dan had forgotten about the delivery man coming to deliver some furniture that his parents bought him. 

“Thank you.” Dan said to the delivery guy. Dan’s parents had got Dan a desk and a bookshelf that came pre-assembled because Dan knew nothing about building furniture. He put the desk in front of the window at the side of the bed and the shelf is opposite of the bed next to the door. After the furniture is where he wants it he starts to unpack the boxes he has labeled as ‘books’. No more than 10 minutes later, all 6 of the shelves are filled with books, and there are still 2 more boxes of books. Dan has always loved reading. He has mostly fantasy books, but he has dedicated an entire shelf to just manga. Dan is a huge nerd, especially when it comes to manga and anime. He will ask his parents to get another book shelf another day. He decided to put the last 2 boxes of books next to the shelf and out of the way. As he finishes unpacking the last box he finally found his hair straightener. He lets out a sigh of relief; he would have died if he forgot his straightener. Dan checks the time, it’s only 5:42 and it is almost sunset, he slides on his shoes and goes to the small park 5 minutes away from his dorm. It is more like a forest than a park, trees every 7 feet he estimated. Dan spots a big tree that has a simple bench under it. He sits down and has a perfect view of the sunset. He hasn’t seen a sunset in quite a long time. He feels relaxed as the sun goes down, that relaxation is quickly ruined when someone from behind calls out “Hey look, it’s the faggot from earlier.”

Dan quickly stood up and spun around to come face to face with the guys he ran into this morning. He was remembering he forgot to apologize for running into them this morning. Dan went to open his mouth to say he was sorry for earlier but before he even had a chance to get a single noise out something as hard as a rock slammed into his face sending him onto his back. He was in shock; it took him a moment to regain his thoughts to realize he was again punched but this time by one of the blond guys friends. Dan’s ear was ringing from being hit in the head. He turned toward the men with tear filled eyes from pain.  
“Aww look, the faggot can’t take a punch” said a guy with dark blue hair standing behind the blond one.

“I…. I’m sorry about earlier... I was in a rush I didn’t mean to bump into you...” Dan says with a shaky voice trying not to let tears fall down his face. All 3 of them laugh in perfect unison as if Dan had just said the funniest thing in the entire world.

“Hey Jared how about we teach this little girl a lesson?” says the brown haired guy. 

“Yeah, lets. Maybe this time he will make sure to watch where his sorry ass is going next time” Says the blonde guy, obviously he was the one in charge, and Dan has now learned that his name is Jared. Dan goes to stand up and run away back to his dorm room, but the moment he tries to run he trips. The men laugh again. The blue haired and brown haired guy hoisted him up by his arms and holds him in a kneeling position.

“Please, I’m sorry just let me go.” Dan said tears finally flowing down his bruised cheek. Dan goes to plead again for them to let him go when his stomach is met with a punch from this Jared guy. Dan doubles over in pain. The others are still holding his arms so he can’t hold his stomach to ease the pain. More punches follow. A few to the stomach, one to the chest, another to the same side of his face that was punched earlier. After the punching he was thrown to the ground and kicked a few times by the other guys. Dan lays there in pain unable to move. They laugh as they walk away leaving Dan on the park ground with the ever growing darkness of night growing near as the sun has well disappeared past the horizon.

Dan has no idea how long he was laying on the park ground, all he knew was that it was completely dark other than a few dim lamps lining the path at the park entry way. Dan is sore from the beating he was forced to take. He was also shivering from the cold wind that had started blowing a while ago. He knew if he didn’t get up and go back to his dorm soon he would catch a cold or worse. Grunting as he pulled himself up off the ground he limped back to his dorm. It only took him about 5 minutes to get to the park, but because of how slow he was going he estimated it took him about 17 to get back to his dorm building. Having no idea what time it was he tried to be really quite going up the stairs in case people were already asleep. After basically dragging himself like a zombie the whole way back he finally reaches his door. This school knows that people loose things so instead of keys they have a number pad to each door. Dan types in his code and immediately slides down the door onto the floor once the door is shut and locked. Having no energy left Dan couldn’t even get into his bed so he just fell asleep sitting against the wall trying to regain some warmth.

Dan is laying on the ground again in the dark. He doesn’t remember how he got here, all he knows is that he is crying, and bleeding. Still pinned down being kicked and punched and trying to scream for help. He has lost his voice. All he can do is cry and wait for them to finish beating him. “Get away from him!” a stranger yells. They run away. 

“are you okay?” the stranger asks helping Dan up.

“I have dealt with worse.”

The stranger turns away leaving Dan by himself behind the building. Dan finally able to regain his thoughts runs after the man.

“Hey wait what is your….” As Dan turns the corner the man is already gone. 

Dan grunt as he is greeted by a mass amount of pain through his whole body as he drags himself across the floor to turn off the alarm. Debating whether to stay in his dorm all day he decided against it, he knew that even though he was in pain, he had to get up and get ready for class in 45 minutes. Stripping off his shirt and pants he looks in his mirror, bruises all along his stomach, surprisingly his cheek isn’t bruised just slightly red. His skin stings as he gets into the shower. He gets out and doesn’t even bother to get dressed, instead focusing on his hair. Hoping he gets to have the chance to talk to that ebony haired boy he tries his best to look presentable. Slipping on the same color scheme as yesterday. Dark clothes, black skinny jeans and his now dirty leather jacket. He quickly dusts it off and picks up his bag and heads out to class.

Now that Dan actually knows where he is going he gets there surprisingly quickly, about 7 minutes before the class actually starts. Having not run into Jared and his posy again he is feeling better about the day. Dan is nervous, not sure why, he walks in. He immediately sees the pale skin boy in the same seat as yesterday, taking a deep breath he walks to the back and takes a seat only 1 away from the boy.

“Hi” Dan says turning to the boy. He merely gives Dan a sideways glance pretty much ignoring him. Dan is slightly confused not knowing what he did.

“I’m Dan” Completely ignored. “….and you are..?” Giving Dan an icy cold stare with those piercing blue eyes.

“Did I say you could speak to me?” The boy says. Dan has no words and just turns his attention to the front of the class and waits for the lesson to start. 

At the end of the lesson Dan is already lost, he is never good at math and doesn’t plan to start today. The boy walks out before Dan; his curiosity gets the better of him so he follows shortly after. “hey phi!” a voice Dan recognizes as Jared calls out. Phil turns not seeing Dan and stops in his tracks. The guys who beat up Dan walk toward Phil. “So that’s his name” Dan thinks to himself. “It suits him”. As the guys approach Phil Dan can now make a connection to why he was so rude to him for no reason. He must be a part of this little gang of bullies. Dan doesn’t bother to stick around to listen in on their conversation. He turns and leaves. 

On his way back to his dorm he can’t stop thinking about Phil. He doesn’t seem like the type of guy that would be associated with those other horrible guys. But then again, Dan thought, he was rather rude to Dan, maybe he is a part of the group but just not seen as one of the tough guys. Maybe someone who scopes out the week guys for the others to beat up. Dan now knows that this guy is not someone he wants on his side, not after being seen with the Jared guy who hurt Dan so badly. Shame he thought, there was just something about this Phil guy that had drawn Dan to him, he seemed like he would be a promising friend. I guess you shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover. 

As Dan was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize he walked straight past his dorm. He ended up in the same park as he was in yesterday. The sun is nearing sunset, he takes his chances with running into the bullies again. Seeing something as beautiful as the sunset will cheer him up after what happened last night. Dan sits under the same tree and on that same bench as he watches the sun set. Jared and his group luckily did not show up today, so Dan was able to relax and enjoy the view. As the light of the sun on the horizon was nearly gone and it starts to get quite cold, it has been strangely cold at night considering it’s only the end of august. Dan gets up and looks around making sure the bullies won’t come up behind him. Seeing as he is the only one in the immediate vicinity he starts to talk back toward his dorm. 

Realizing he hasn’t eaten all day he goes to the kitchen before going to his room. There isn’t much here except a few boys he hasn’t met. He makes himself a simple sandwich and heads up to his room. Too tired to even consider getting his already impending homework done he climbs into bed and tries to relax. Still in pain, but at least he is used to getting beat up so it doesn’t bother him much as he drifts off into a deep sleep. Hopefully this time without that recurring nightmare.


	2. Bad first Impressions: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but a lot happens in this chapter to make up for it. I hope you enjoy.

The alarm startles Dan awake like it does every morning. He turns over and shuts off the device. Throwing the blanket over his head, “I don’t want to go to math today” Dan thinks to himself, he now knows that this Phil guy is associated with the guys that beat him up so Dan doesn’t really want to confront him today. Dan grunts as he gets out of bed and goes to take a shower. He showers for longer than normal absorbing the warmth from the water until the heat is nearly gone and the water is turning cold. After Dan dries himself off he takes a look at the fading bruises from the beating he recently went through. He goes to get dressed in his only pair of black skinny jeans and a black muse band t-shirt and of course, last but not least, his favorite leather jacket. Grabbing his book bag he walks out of his building.

Dan comes to the front of the building that his math class is in, knowing that is his only class with Phil he decides not to go. He knows missing one class won’t affect him much, since he is already terrible at math it is not like it even matters. Dan decides to explore the campus a bit more, he continues walking and passes what he believes is the theater. Another building he passes he recognizes as he has his language class there. He also knows it is a science building. Looking across the street he sees a huge shopping center. He just got his allowance from his parents the night before so he decided to go into the center and spend some of his money.  
Going first into hot topic, his favorite shop of course, he buys a few other black band t-shirts and some cool gauges that look like the night sky. Then he proceeds into an anime shop, buying the newest attack on titan manga volume and an anime movie called ‘Your Name’. He had seen previews and it got good reviews so he will try it out. Dan takes out his phone looking at the time; the math class is almost over. Knowing he bought enough (and that he has to save some of his money) he heads to his dorm to drop his new stuff off before heading to his next class. 

After all his days classes are over, today he has a shorter day so it is only around 4 by the time his class is over. Dan wonders the campus and comes across a small shop. Dan goes in out of boredom and discovers it is a music shop. He always loved playing piano but the large piano from his home would be to large to bring to the dorm. Going straight to where the keyboards are, he just has enough money left to get a cool piano keyboard. Buying it without a second thought, leaving the store with a huge smile on his face he goes back to deliver it to his dorm room. He will set it up later. 

He puts his new manga onto the shelf and puts the movie on his desk for him to remember to watch it later. Lying on his bed exhausted from all the walking he did today he decides to not go to the park today.

Dan doesn’t realize what time it is, being lost in thought makes you lose track of time, the sun it setting. Dan goes to his window to look at the orange sky. He looks down at the alleyway between the 2 buildings and sees the bully group and Phil is in the middle of them. Phil seems to look kind of nervous for some reason. Ignoring Phil facial expression Dan shrugs and goes to his desk taking out his laptop and putting in the movie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Leave him alone” the tall stranger yells. The bullies run away. He helps Dan up without saying a word he turns away. Dan thinks he catches a glimpse of black hair. Calling out for the man with no response as he runs away. Dan is left in the alleyway to return home and cry himself to sleep.

The alarm buzzing causes Dan to fall out of the chair. Not fully aware that he had fallen asleep at his desk until he feels a sharp pain in his neck and upper back. Turning off the alarm, deciding he doesn’t need a shower today he changes his clothes, still putting on that leather jacket with more zippers than he needs and heading out. Deciding not to miss classes twice in a row he heads into math. He is early, not many people have showed up yet. Looking at the back of the class Phil has not arrived, sighing in relief Dan goes to sit in his now usual seat. 

After Dan gets his books and paper out the bell rings to start class. At this exact moment Phil walks in looking paler than usual. Dan figures maybe he is sick. As Phil gets closer to go to his normal seat Dan spots a bruise on his face under his black fringe. Dan wonders how that happened. Maybe he couldn’t live up to the standards of the other bullies and he probably got what he deserved. Ignoring his thought he tries to focus on the lesson, zoning out no more than 5 minutes later doodling on his paper. 

Nearly falling asleep by the end of the lesson and startled out of his day dream by the bell he watches Phil leaves then gets up himself. Still half asleep from the horrible dream he had yet again he is not fully aware of where he is walking and collides straight into Phil nearly knocking him over.

“Hey watch where you are going you fucking prick!” Phil shouts at him drawing the attention of almost everyone in the immediate area.

“I wouldn’t have to watch where I am going if there wasn’t a giant asshole walking in the middle of the path” Dan retaliates without thinking, being already in a bad mood he doesn’t want to deal with any shit this Phil guy might throw at him.

“I would watch that mouth of yours boy, most people around here hate people taking shit back at them.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot to bring my fucks with me today I must have left them at home” Dan says in the most sarcastic way he possibly can. Having no response Phil walks past him hitting Dan’s shoulder as he passes. He doesn’t understand why Phil would be so rude from the very start, he never did anything bad to him. For some reason Dan can’t get the ebony haired boy out of his head the whole walk back to his dorm.

When he gets back he immediately sets up his new keyboard. After it is set up he plays a few songs he can remember without any sheet music. Getting lost in the music much like he does with his thoughts, he has lost track of time yet again. When he looks up the sun is almost setting. Dan slips on his shoes and jacket and goes for a slow walk to the park. Hoping the sunset will clear his thoughts about Phil. He sits on the same bench not even taking notice of the bullies nearby. 

Jared and his posy don’t seem to have noticed Dan earthier until he starts to get up to go back to his dorm. They trip Dan, before Dan even has time to process what was happening he is being hoisted up by his legs and dragged on his back on the hard gravel behind a building. Now with a bunch of tiny cuts on his back from the gravel they pull him up and shove him against the wall. Flinching as the pain in his back intensifies when he hits the wall. 

“Why do you have to hurt me I haven’t done shit to any of you!” Dan spat in their face. Receiving a punch to the right of his face before getting a response from Jared.

“Because it is fun.” They all laugh as they pull Dan back onto his feet only to punch him in the same spot of his face again bringing him to his knees. Jared punches him twice more in the face until his nose is bleeding and Dan can already feel the bruise forming under his eye. They push his shoulders against the wall and hold him there while he is repeatedly punched in the stomach for what seams like an eternity. They finally let go. Dan having no strength and being in more pain than he was the first time falls limp to the ground half conscious. They kick him a few times in the back and leave laughing their asses off. Dan can see a dark figure out of the corner of his eye, he can’t tell who it is before his vision blurs then goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah a bit of a shorter chapter. i hoped you liked this chapter if you do please leave a comment and any advice or opinions as i am a new writer i accept advice from you awesome people.


	3. Things happen for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some shit to go down in this chapter. it is longer than the last one but still not that long. This took an emotional toll on me to write. I hope you enjoy

The moon is well up into the sky and a cold wind is blowing. Dan finally regains consciousness. He is unable to move for several moments so he just lays there staring up at the stars. Dan finally forces his body to move ever so slowly. He is in so much pain in fact that tears start forming as he moves. Dan looks down after he sits up. Someone has put a jacket over him; it is just a plain black hoodie. Dan has no idea how it got there, but then he remembers seeing a blurry figure right before he blacked out. Maybe this person could not pick him up to take him inside but instead covered him to keep him warm. It did help, not much, but defiantly helped. Dan grabbed the hoodie and leaned against the walls for support crying softly all the way back up to his dorm room. Not paying any attention to the time Dan just slowly changes his clothes and crawls into bed to warm up.

Dan has the same nightmare over again of the incident that happened to him 3 years ago. The only difference is now he is starting to see more and more minor details about the stranger that helped him. This time he could clearly see the definitive black hair of the stranger who helps him.

For once the alarm doesn’t startle Dan awake. Turning off the alarm, he forces himself up. He can’t miss his classes today because he has to turn in his essay. He knew from the first day he needed more time to get ready so he has been setting his alarm an hour before he has to be out the door. He showers and cries at the pain of the water on his back with hundreds of cuts. He knows his face will have a huge bruise on it so he doesn’t bother looking in the mirror. Leaving his hair wavy slipping on his jeans and one of his new shirts. He doesn’t bother putting on his jacket today. He puts his shoes on, grabs his bag. He goes to walk out the door when he sees the hoodie that a stranger put over him. He puts it on without a second thought, he figures if the person who owns it sees him wearing it they will ask for it back and he can return it and say thanks. It smells really nice too.

Dan walks into his math class seconds before the bell goes off. As per usual, no one, not even the teacher stops to look up at him. As he goes to his seat in the back he catches Phil looking at him as he sits down. Phil almost looked worried; maybe he saw the black eye. Dan does not look his way once only acknowledging Phil when Phil starts speaking to him.

“Hey, Dan right?”

“Yes I do believe that is my name.” Dan being as sassy as ever, still not looking in his direction. Phil goes to open his mouth so say something again when the bell rings, for once Dan is out of the door before Phil. Going through all his classes like normal keeping an eye out for Jared and his gang so Dan can run the other way before they can get to him again. At the very least he needs time to heal these wounds before getting more. Dan avoids the park and instead walking past it and goes into the library. His parents have ordered him another shelf that will come tomorrow, and thank god tomorrow is Saturday. Dan decided he will spend the last of his money on some more books; you can never go wrong with books.

Dan walks into the library, everyone seems to glance at him and whisper things to the people next to them. Dan pretends he doesn’t notice and goes straight into the horror section, picking out a few books that seem interesting. As he goes to walk out he sees Phil reading by himself in the corner like he was the first time Dan came in here. Dan isn’t really in the mood to deal with people. He pays for his books and goes back to his dorm. He plays a bit of piano, plays a game on his laptop, reads a bit of one of his new books. He fills his time until after midnight going back and forth between these things. He makes sure his alarm is off as not to wake him up for any reason, taking his clothes off and slipping under the covers. 

Dan wakes up to loud knocking. Complaining as he gets out of bed to answer the door to the dorm president who is…. Well Dan couldn’t be bothered to remember his name. He slept in more than he thought he would. He came down to show the delivery man where to bring the shelf his parents got. Once the shelf was situated next to the other one Dan immediately put all the books on the shelf filling it half way with the rest of his books. He spends a good hour or so organizing his books alphabetically by the author’s last name, if there is one thing Dan is OCD about it is making sure his books are alphabetized. 

After Dan finally finishes he looks at all the homework piled on his desk, of course he procrastinates everything to the last minute. He decides he needs some pain meds to he gets his shoes on and the hoodie that person covered him with and headed out to go to the shop. His parents gave him an emergency money card to be used for things of dire need. Medicine is certainly on this list so his parents won’t mind him getting some. He gets to the shop and quickly finds pain meds; he decided to buy the biggest first aid kit he can find. Never know when you might need one. There is a system on campus where you can tell the shops where to deliver the stuff you buy so you don’t have to carry it all around the campus. So Dan has these things sent to his dorm building that he will pick up on his way to his room.   
Dan decides he doesn’t want to be cramped into his room. It not like he hates the room… but he does. He hates the brown color. The only thing good about it is all the books, his private bathroom, and the bed. Dan walks around the campus passing every building without looking up once. Dan is lost in his own thoughts again. He can’t seem to stop thinking about phil. Why would Phil suddenly speak to him? Why would it not be a rude comment? Why did he seem worried after seeing Dan’s bruised face? All these questions puzzle Dan and fill his brain for hours and hours. 

Dan’s legs are extremely sore as he has been walking around with his thoughts until dark. He decides it is probably time to start heading back to his dorm. He almost makes it back when he hears the bullies who beat him, but he hears more than just that. Dan hears the same laugh that they did after they finished beating him up, he wonders if they beat up someone else. As Dan gets closer to their laughter he has to dive behind a tree as Jared and his gang walks out from between the gym and his dorm building. After they disappear around a corner Dan slowly makes his way to peek into the alleyway to see the back of someone lying on the ground. “Oh god” Dan says under his breath and runs toward the person. As he gets closer he can see that this person’s back is cut much like Dan’s was after he got dragged. Dan kneels next to him then realizes that it is Phil! He is not wearing a jacket nor a shirt. The bullies must have taken them from him to make him freeze to death. Dan rolls Phil onto his back to see that his face is untouched but his stomach has 4 slashes through it from what Dan presumes was a knife.

“D…Dan…?” Phil attempts to speak opening his eyes.

“Shh, Phil don’t talk we have to get you to a hospital.”

“N….No Hos...Pital...” Phil says.

“Then what do you suggest?” Dan being slightly irritated and worried about Phil. He realizes that day Phil came into class he has a bruise on his face, when Phil was in this alleyway with them before….. Phil wasn’t part of the group...He was their target much like Dan was. Dan feels awful after just realizing this. That was why he was mean to Phil because he thought Phil was with them.

Phil doesn’t speak before Dan picks him up, knowing no one will be awake at this time of night. Dan takes Phil straight up to his room. Placing Phil onto the bed he quickly runs down to get the medicine and first aid he has bought and ran back up to the room. He quickly bandages the cuts on his stomach as best as he can and disinfects his back. Phil can barely sit up, without complaints he lets Dan help him. Dan gets a plain black shirt and helps Phil put it on. Dan has no idea where Phil is staying and is certain Phil has no energy to show him. He decides it is best that the boy stays here for the night. Dan helps him into some pajama pants and into bed. Good thing it is a big enough bed to fit both of them. After Phil is into bed and fast asleep Dan changes into his own sleepwear and slides into the bed next to Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the second chapter uploaded in the same day i will defiantly be taking a brake before writing the next chapter. sorry. I am going to be busy. I hope you enjoyed. There is still a lot more to come.


	4. New friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute fluffy chapter with not really any drama, i am trying to make each chapter gradually longer than the one before it. this one almost has 2k words. I hope you enjoy :)

Dan finds it hard to drift asleep tonight knowing that Phil might wake up and need help since he is injured. He tosses and turns for hours watching the slow rising and falling of Phil’s chest as he sleeps. Phil is peaceful in his sleep, during the day Phil has a hard glare all the time, but not right now. Now his face is soft and almost childlike. Dan turns in the bed one more time until he is facing the sleeping boy next to him before he finally drifts off into a deep slumber. 

For the first time in months Dan doesn’t have a nightmare. Maybe it is due to the sleeping boy next to him giving him some sort of feeling of protection. Maybe he just got lucky tonight and didn’t have the same nightmare over again. Dan wakes up closer than he remembered being to the boy next to him. Dan’s heartbeat immediately speeds up as he realizes that their legs are against each other under the duvet. He can feel himself blush for some reason, he doesn’t know why, it’s not like he has a crush on Phil. There is still something about Phil that draws Dan in, but no matter how much he thinks about why he cannot figure it out. 

He scoots a few inches away from Phil so their legs are no longer touching. Dan just lays on his back looking at the ceiling thinking about last night and how horrible he feels for grouping Phil with those awful people. The room suddenly feels really cold after he moved away from Phil. A slight shiver goes up Dan’s spine. Phil starts to stir singling that he is waking up. Phil’s eyes open and they meet Dan’s. They keep eye contact for many moments.  
“How are all your injuries feeling?” Dan asks after all of the awkward staring.

“Everything hurts” Phil answers. Dan gets up leaving Phil in the bed. He picks out sweat pants, a button up shirt and some pain reliever meds. He sets them down on the bed next to Phil.

“You should shower and clean the wounds a bit while I go get us both some food. Take the meds it will help with the pain.” Dan says pointing to the door of the bathroom. Phil nods slowly as he sits up in the bed. Dan doesn’t bother to change out of his pajamas and he walks out his door and goes down the stairs into the dorm kitchen.

Phil goes to the bathroom slowly as every movement sends shooting pain through his entire body. He uses the sink water to swallow the pain meds. Phil gets undressed after Turing the water on. He immediate burst into tears after seeing all the wounds on his body. All the new cuts and bruises along with all the old scars from previous beatings littering his whole body makes him feel like complete trash. Phil steps into the shower with the water stinging all the cuts on his back from their small knives. Phil keeps crying through the entire shower experience and a little more after he is dressed. The clothes are a little snug on Phil as to be expected since Dan is several inches shorter than him. Phil finds a blow dryer and figures Dan won’t mind if he uses it and he dries his hair. 

Now that he is all done cleaning all his wounds he bandages a few with the first aid Dan used last night, he is only able to get the ones on his stomach and the slash on his face. Phil dreads the fact that he is going to have to ask Dan to help bandage the ones on his back. Phil decided to distract himself while Dan makes them food by having a look around his room. Simple boring room like most dorms but Phil immediately goes and looks at his book shelf. He smirks to himself as he sees his movie collection that includes twilight and Titanic as well as some other sappy romances. Phil is looking over his manga collection as Dan enters the room with a tray full of food. Dan walks over to the bed and places the tray down.

“You have great taste is movies.” Phil says sarcastically. Dan responds with a simple eye roll as he sits on the bed. “I love all the manga you have, it is cool you’re a fan of anime, I quite like anime and manga myself but I can’t afford to have manga of my own.”

“The price of manga does add up, I’d say all my manga together is probably worth more than 200.” Dan says putting some jelly on his slice of toast.

“Wow” is the only thing Phil can think to reply as he walks over and sits opposite of Dan on the bed. Phil’s mouth waters at all the food there is, there is toast, pancakes, sausage and eggs and even coffee on the side. “The food looks delicious” Phil says reaching for a piece of toast.

“If there is one thing I am good at it is procrastination and making some tasty meals.” Dan says with a mouth full of some eggs. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Milk and 2 sugars.” Phil smiles as he nearly has a food orgasm while taking the first bite of the pancake. Dan pours milk and 2 spoons of sugar into the mug and mixes it with the coffee before handing it to Phil. They both finish eating in silence. Surprisingly the silence is not awkward like it always is with other people.

“I haven’t had a breakfast that good in years, not even my parents made breakfast this good. How did you learn how to make the pancakes so tasty” Phil asks,

“Well, my parents were always busy with work and my nanny couldn’t care less what I did, so I would always go into the kitchen after watching cooking shows and make stuff. I taught myself how to cook since I was about 8.”

“That is bloody impressive; I wish I could cook this good.” Dan smiles at Phil’s statement as he stacks everything back onto the tray. “Hey um...” Dan looks up at Phil after moving the tray close to the door, “I was able to bandage the wounds on the front myself but uh….”

“Take the shirt off.” Dan interrupts knowing exactly what Phil is asking. He walks over to get the first aid as Phil removes the shirt. Phil winces at the stinging of the ointment Dan puts on every cut.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Phil asks

“What do you mean?” Dan questions

“Well I mean I have kind of been an asshole to you since the start…” Phil says a bit quieter. 

“You were really badly hurt, I couldn’t just leave you there you could have gotten hypothermia, it doesn’t matter if you were mean to me, plus for some reason something has been drawing me towards you, so I think there is a lot more to you than you let off.” Phil just smiles softly even though Dan can’t see because he is facing away from him.

“All done.” Dan states giving Phil the queue to put the shirt back on.

“Thank you for all your help Dan.” 

Phil can’t move around that entire well so they stay in Dan’s dorm room for the whole day. They talk for hours and seem to never really run out of things to talk about. They first started talking about anime since Phil mentioned liking it and they spent a good amount of time discussing the good anime. They both have the same taste in alternative music. They both have a fangirling moment over the band Muse. After hours of chatting Dan puts on Jurassic park on his laptop. 5 minutes into watching the movie they start talking again and talk throughout the entire movie hardly paying it any attention.

The sun soon sets before they realize it. They connect with one another. They have similar interests, they think the same way about the world, they have only been properly speaking to each other for less than a day and they get along with each other as if they have known each other their entire lives.  
“You seem to have a diverse taste in novels.” Phil mumbles, glancing over at the bookshelves that are completely filled to the rim. 

“Yeah, I like most genres, I mostly lean toward fantasy and horror, but sometimes, when I am in the mood, the romance novels are the perfect thing to read at sunset.” Phil just smiles softly watching the chocolate eyed boy speak to fondly about the things he loves with a small spark behind his eyes. Now that Phil is taking a closer look at Dan, he can’t stop looking at him. ‘He is extremely attractive’ Phil thinks to himself as Dan walks over to the book case. Phil remembers how Dan said that there was something about him that was drawing Dan to him; Phil can’t help but feel the same way about Dan. There is just something about him but neither of them can put their fingers on it. 

“Here.” Dan says handing a book to Phil. “From what I gather you are not an avid reader but I felt like sharing one of my favorite books” Phil gives a half smile looking at the book. It has a cool blue mist like design on the front. “You can borrow it and let me know what you think of it, if you want to that is, you don’t have….”  
“I would love to.” Phil interrupts without thinking. They both blush slightly and look away from each other.

“It is getting late” Dan points out. “We have class tomorrow, maybe we can both go down to the kitchen and eat some dinner and I can walk you back to wherever it is you are staying.” Phil merely nods as Dan helps him stand. They both walk toward the door and leave the room.

Phil hops up onto the counter top and stays observing Dan as he cooks some pasta. Phil smiles softly as he watches the cutie with hobbit hair cook. They chat the time away talking about the stupid fashion choices of teens these days. They laugh and eat and talk some more after they finish eating. They both decide it is quite late (I mean of course it is kind of late it is almost midnight). Dan helps Phil back up to his room to get his bag. 

“Shall we go…” Dan starts to speak but Phil interrupts yet again.

“Actually…” Phil looks down at his feet slightly embarrassed, “Do you think…? It might be okay for me to stay here another night…?” Phil asks so quietly it is almost a whisper. Dan looks at him for a few seconds and smiles revealing the perfect dimple on his left cheek.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought you can ask me on tumblr any questions or suggestions you have. my tubmlr is dragon12345mama and my tubmlr blog name should come up as justAphan. thanks you lovely people.


	5. Finally found where I belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little over 2k words. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Dan leaves Phil lying on his bed watching a movie while he goes to have a shower to save time of having to shower in the morning before class. Dan doesn’t bother to blow dry his hair afterwards. He walks out of the bathroom to see Phil has fallen asleep with the movie still playing. He can’t help but smile in admiration at the sleeping boy. Dan goes to shut off the movie and put it back in the case and back onto the shelf. He put his laptop onto the desk not bothering to shut it down. He pulls the blanket over Phil before he goes over to shut off the light and close the window. Taking his shirt off and putting on sweat pants he climbs into the bed and falls asleep faster than the night before feeling the warmth of the person next to him for comfort.

Dan wakes up earlier than his alarm, not knowing the time his face turns bright red. Phil is sleeping inches away from his face. Somehow their legs found each other under the covers and are intertwined and Dan’s arm is around Phil’s waist. Dan smiles softly. It is very comfortable, he doesn’t dare move in fear of waking Phil up. Instead he closes his eyes and relaxes into Phil’s touch.

“Hey Dan?” Phil whispers after stirring awake him self

“Hmm.” Dan responds keeping his eyes closed.

“You awake?” Phil says softly. Dan can feel his breath warm on his neck and the feeling almost turns him on.

“Nope.” Phil laughs at Dan’s response. Phil shuffles a few inches away causing Dan to open his eyes. Their legs are still connected and Dan still has his arm around Phil but now they are at the same level looking at each other. Phil thinks he can see a little redness in Dan’s face but chooses to ignore it. After a few seconds of looking at each other the alarm makes them both jump at the sudden noise.

Dan rolls over separating their bodies and shuts off the alarm. He turns back to Phil but staying a few inches away not making any physical contact again.  
“There is 45 minutes before we have to leave for class. Are you well enough to go?”

“It still hurts but math is my favorite subject I would rather not miss it.” Dan is shocked about how anyone can like math it is so hard.

“I hate math, I never understand anything, maybe you can tutor me.”

“Maybe I will.” Phil responds with a small laugh. Dan helps Phil up. After Dan takes off the bandages Dan gives him some clothes to wear for today and Phil goes to take a shower drying his hair afterwards. While Phil is in the shower Dan gets dressed and straightens his hair. Phil comes out of the bathroom without a shirt. He left the shirt off so Dan can put more clean bandages on his back.

“The wounds are starting to look better.” Dan says as he finishes the last bandage. Phil doesn’t respond, he just turns and smiles then puts the Muse t-shirt that Dan gave him carefully on his body. Both boys slip on their shoes. Looking out the window and seeing the fact that it is snowing Dan puts on his leather jacket. Realizing Phil doesn’t have a sweater he hands him that black sweater that some person laid over Dan after he got hurt.

“I don’t have a big coat just this sweater someone left with me. It should be enough until we get to class to keep you warm” Dan says helping Phil into the sweater.

“Thanks, I have missed this sweater, it was my favorite one.” Phil smiles up at Dan. Dan’s face is slightly shocked as he realizes.

“You’re the one who put this over me to keep me warm that night?” Phil smiles.

“We should get going before we are late to class.” Phil states, they grab their bags and head out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Phil still can’t move around that well so they walk slowly to their class. They walk so close to each other that with every step their arms rub against each other. Neither of them makes an effort to scoot away because they are absorbing each other’s warmth in the snow. Dan holds the door open for Phil into the building and they both walk in side and stand just inside the door for a moment taking in the warmth of the building. Dan glances up at the taller boy and sees that Phil is staring off into the distance. Dan follows his gaze until he sees what Phil is staring at.

“Oh no.” Dan says quietly under his breath.

“Hey Jared looks like the 2 faggots finally found each other” They all laugh as they walk toward Dan and Phil. There is no one else in the halls because class has already begun. Neither of them knows what to do so they just start to walk off to their class trying to ignore Jared and his gang.

“Hey you trying to ignore us freaks” Jared says as he pushes Phil back causing him to stumble and fall into his butt. They all laugh in unison. Dan helps Phil back up.

“Hey leave them alone!” A girl with red curls, a floral dress, and one hell of a mean glare shouts putting herself between them and the bullies. Jared smirks

“Today is your lucky day boys as I am a man of morals and would never hit a poor innocent girl.” Jared says sarcastically. They all laugh and walk away.

“Are you alright?” She asks directing her attention to Phil.

“I am used to it at this point.” Phil says shamefully looking at the ground.

“No one should ever be used to being treated that way. I am Shaylee, I have seen you both in my math class before, we are already late shall we head there now?” Shaylee, Dan and Phil all walk together into their math class. No one pays any attention to them when they walk in, all three of them go and head to the back and sit together. Dan and Phil sit next to each other and Shaylee sits next to Dan. They talk to each other throughout the entire lesson and the teacher doesn’t seem to care at all. They all have common interests with Shaylee, she is a straight A student and a huge gaming and anime nerd like both of them, they all get along with her quite well. Seems the only difference is their taste in music, Shaylee is more into country music than alternative like Dan and Phil.

“Seems as though me and you Phil have all the same classes together.” Shaylee states as their math lecture ends.

“seems so.” Says Phil with a smile.

“Hey how about I walk you both to your next class?” Dan states, the other 2 nod and Dan walks them both to their science class before heading off to his English class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Phil texted Dan in the middle of their last lessons telling him to meet him and Shaylee in the library after school. Dan just walked out the building and is heading toward the library. He is nervous because Shaylee said she was going to bring along a few people. Dan is never good at interacting with new people, it is always so awkward and he never knows what to really speak about. On his way to the library he plans out all the possible small talk conversations he can have with this mysterious people. Dan approaches the library and sees Phil and Shaylee through the window with 2 other men in a circle. Taking a deep breath he walks in.

“Hey Dan!” Shaylee turns and calls him over as soon as she heard the bell on the door as he walks in.

“Hey Shay is this that other boy you spoke about that you have in your math class?” Says a boy with red hair similar to Shaylee’s.

“Yeah, everybody this is Dan.” Shaylee says as Dan awkwardly stands between her and Phil.

“Hi I’m Jake.” Says the red haired boy, “And this rascal here dating my little sister is called Lucas” Jake says as the same time as he puts Lucas into a headlock and messes up his brown quiff.

“Jake god dammit we have been dating for over a year stop teasing him.” Shaylee says while all of them giggle and Dan awkwardly smiles.

“You asshole do you know how long it takes to get my hair to stay in the quiff for fuckes sake” Lucas says as he tries to fix the mess on top of his head. Jake completely ignores his statement and turns toward Dan.

“Shay and Phil have both told us quite a few things about you Dan; I think you will fit right in with us losers.”

“You’re the only loser here.” Lucas says jumping on Jake’s back. Shaylee tries to pull them apart while they all laugh. Phil turns to Dan while the others do their own thing.

“You don’t have to be nervous Dan, I have been talking to them for a while, we all have a lot in common, they like similar music to us, other than Shaylee, every single one of us like anime and Jake likes gaming like me and you.” Phil says toward Dan with a reassuring smile. After hearing that Dan is a lot less nervous, they seem like really cool people.

As soon as the other 3 have settled down, thanks to one of the workers telling them to be quiet or get out, They go to the back and sit at the small table Dan first noticed Phil sitting at, just enough chairs for each of them. They talk for hours and Phil was right they do have quite a lot of things in common. Not to mention similar senses of sarcastic sexual humor, this was the icing on the cake. Dan can already tell that they are his people. He can tell he will be friends with them all for a very long time.

The sun is starting to set and now they all go their separate ways. Shaylee, Jake, and Lucas all go to their dorm building which is opposite of Dan’s, and Dan walks Phil to his on campus, very small studio apartment he is staying in.

“Home sweet home.” Phil says as he throws his bag onto the couch, “It is the smallest apartment they had, I couldn’t afford anything else.” Dan takes a look around. There is a single counter with only 2 stoves and a mini fridge to the left of the bed. A door he presumes leads to a bathroom. A couch Phil is sitting on at the end of the bed with a crappy TV in front of that on a small table, and…. House plants? Dan never imagined Phil to be the type of person to have more than one house plant. There is one beside the bed, one of each side of the TV and another in the kitchen.

“Are you well enough to be by yourself?” Dan asks while walking around exploring everything.

“Yeah, I will be alright, your dorms aren’t too far from here, if I need any help I promise I will call alright?”

“Alright, I guess I’ll get going then, I’ll come by in the morning and we can walk to class together. See ya!” Phil waves as Dan walks out the door and back to his dorm room. It has been a long time since Dan has felt this happy talking to people, he really likes Shaylee and her brother Jake, Lucas is defiantly the wild one of the group but it makes it much more fun. Dan decides to get some of his French homework completed before heading off to bed. He makes sure his volume is up in case something comes up with Phil so the notification sound can wake him up. For the first time in months, Dan goes to sleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Dan's dark truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your tear ducts because this is an emotional chapter, i cried while i was writing it so be prepared, the next chapter will have happy emotions i promise.

It has been a few weeks since Dan met his new friends and they have adopted a routine. Every day after classes were over they meet at the library and chat for a few hours, sometimes they will go to a café or to a movie together. And over the weekend just he and Phil hang out by themselves at different places. Dan and Phil are already practically inseparable. They connect on every level and more. They tell everything to each other, well… almost everything.

It is Saturday, Dan and Phil are out in the mall shopping. Dan got extra money from his parents to buy Christmas decorations for his room. Now that it is December he is going to decorate his and Phil’s apartment. They buy a small tree for Phil, some garland for Dan’s room, and other decorations to put on the tree. They finish their Christmas shopping and head to Phil’s first and put up the tree getting distracted every few minutes because they mess around with the decorations. It takes them about 2 hours to put up the small tree. After his tree is up they head to Dan’s to put the garland around his room. They hang out in his room and talk until sunset. They have made it their routine to go to “their” spot in the park every Saturday at sunset to chat until dark.

They get to the park and go to their normal spot. Ever since Shaylee stood up for them against Jared they haven’t seen much of them around and the times they have seen him he just ignored them. There is a cool wind blowing today so Dan and Phil sit with their arms brushed against each other for warmth. Both of them look away and blush at the same time so neither of them noticed the others face being red.

“So have you heard of the new Game of Thrones series that is coming out?” Phil asks Dan.

“Yeah.” Dan replies with almost no emotion. Phil finds it odd but doesn’t question it. Usually when he brings up Game of Thrones Dan becomes supper hyper about it

“This is supposed to be the second to last season and I haven’t even caught up on season 4 yet.” Phil says with a small laugh at the end. Dan doesn’t even reply he just stares off into the distance at the sun set. A look of confusion sets over Phil’s face.

“Dan you alright?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You are just acting strange.”

“Am I… I hadn’t noticed” Dan says refocusing on the sunset in the distance.

“Dan come on something is up, you know you can tell me.”

“I am fine Phil.”

“I know you are not fine Dan, common I know you and...”

“You don’t fucking know me Phil, We have only been properly talking to each other for what like a month, you can’t possibly fucking know me, you don’t know… YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING” Dan says with tears in his eyes as he gets up and starts running back to his dorm.

“D...Dan ... WAIT!” Phil yells but Dan doesn’t stop he just keep running until he is back in his dorm room. Tears in his eyes, heavy breathing, he takes his jacket and shirt off and runs into the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------

Phil knows something is wrong with Dan. He has a really bad feeling about this so as soon as he regains his thoughts on what just happened he gets up and starts heading to Dan’s dorm. On the way he thinks of all the ways it can be his fault and all the ways he can apologize to Dan. Dan means to much to him he doesn’t want him to be upset at him for any reason. Phil arrives at his dorm and heads up the stairs to his room. Dan had texted him the code to his dorm room in case Phil ever needed anything so he can let himself in but Phil figures he should knock first. He knocks calling out Dan’s name but there is no response. After putting his ear to the door he thinks he heard muffled cries. He is worried about Dan so he punches in the code and lets himself in.

He looks around and sees that Dan isn’t in the room but the cries are louder, the cries almost sound like the person is in pain. “Oh god” Phil mumbles to himself.

“Dan!” he says loudly just before knocking on the bathroom door. There is no response and the cries don’t stop, Phil is now starting to tear up. Phil tries the handle but it is locked.

“Dan, Dan please let me in… if… if I did anything to hurt you I am sorry. Please I am so sorry let me in!” Phil says holding back the tears. He hears a click and he turns the handle and opens the door. As soon as he sees Dan there is no holding back the tears.

“DAN!” Phil screams amongst the tears. There is blood all over his jeans, and the floor. Phil doesn’t have time to process what is happening, he falls to his knees by Dan’s side and pulls the sobbing boy on to his lap and holds him against his chest. He holds him with one arm delicately around his side avoiding touching the cuts and the other on the back on Dan’s head. Phil rubs his head while Dan cries into his chest and tears fall out of Phil slowly. Phil must have been holding Dan in his arms for roughly an hour before Dan stopped crying and calmed down. Phil doesn’t dare speak, afraid that Dan will break down at any sound.

Phil slides Dan out of his lap back on to the ground after he has calmed down. Phil gets up and gets the first aid kit Dan used on him. Luckily it was a large kit so it still had enough of everything he needed. Phil looked up at Dan and Dan nods giving him permition to take his blood soaked jeans off. He gets a wash cloth wet and cleans up the blood from Dan’s body, ever so softly he dabs the blood off as Dan winces at the pain. He bandages the cuts on Dan’s stomach, seeing as the ones on his arms are not that bad he then helps him up and takes him over to the bed. He goes back to the bathroom to clean up all the blood. Once he is done he comes out and covers the rest of Dan’s cuts. Phil is kneeling on the floor in front of Dan who hasn’t moves from his spot sitting on the bed. He doesn’t dare move or speak still trying to process everything that just happened.

“You…. Your clothes… They are covered in...” Dan speaks so softly almost crying again.

“Don’t worry about my clothes, they can be washed.” Phil says as softly and sweetly as he can. “Why…?” This is the only thing Phil can even think to say.

“I…I’ve always hated myself…” Dan says as he starts to cry a little.

“But your perfect Dan, just because people are assholes doesn’t mean what they say or do is true. You are fucking perfect Dan, what some assholes think of you doesn’t matter, what matters is what you think, don’t let what other people think of you influence your own thoughts.” Phil says starting to cry himself.

“But… I am useless… I bother most people because I never shut up once I start talking and.”

“NO!” Phil says loudly making Dan jump a little. “You are not useless, you helped me, when I was on the verge of fucking dying, you saved me Dan, you were nice to me, you became the most important person in my entire life don’t you ever fucking dare say you are useless ever again. Promise me.. Please fucking promise me Dan you won’t ever do this to yourself again.. Please, if you hurt yourself it would be the same as hurting me.” Dan doesn’t speak instead he shuts his eyes and cries again. Phil stands up and sits on the bed bringing Dan into his lap again in the same position as before. Rubbing Dan’s head as they both softly cry into each other. Phil doesn’t know how long they are sat like this, but he is pretty sure Dan has fallen asleep; he slowly moved Dan beside him and lays down pulling the blanket over them. He brings the sleeping boy over onto his chest. He plants a soft gently kiss on top of his head and falls asleep to the sound of Dan’s breathing.

\-----------------------------------------

Phil wakes up just as the sun starts to rise. Dan is still asleep on Phil’s chest and Phil’s arm is softly around Dan’s waist. Not too long after Phil wakes up Dan starts to stir, looking up at Phil. Phil smiles softly and pushes wavy fringe out of Dan’s eye.

“How are you feeling?” Phil whispers leaning his forehead against Dan’s.

“I’ve been better.” Dan says snuggling as close to Phil as he possibly can placing his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil places a small kiss on top of Dan’s head causing him to blush; luckily Phil can’t see his face turn red. Phil softly rubs Dan’s back until they both fall back asleep. They sleep for a few more hours before Phil wakes back up, he carefully gets out of bed not waking Dan up. He makes sure Dan is covered with the duvet before turning and leaving the room.

Dan wakes up, he has no idea what time it is but the sun is well into the sky. Was it a dream? Dan could have sworn Phil was here with him, he slowly sits up noticing the burning on his body. Looking down he sees his wounds wrapped. No, it couldn’t have been a dream, Dan thinks to himself. Dan looks around seeing Phil is not in the room, he stays for several minutes sitting up in the bed processing everything that happened the night before. His thoughts are interrupted at a black haired figure coming into his room.

“Oh your awake, I figured I would bring you some food.” He smiles holding up the tray to show Dan some eggs and toast and coffee. Dan smiles as Phil brings the tray to the bed and sits in front of Dan while they eat in silence. Once they finish eating Phil stacks everything up and puts them to the side.

“They should be cleaned up a bit.” Phil says looking at the wrapped up wounds. “May I help you clean them?” Phil asks, Dan nods. Phil gets up and picks out some clean clothes for Dan before helping him into the bathroom, he turns on the water and makes sure it is not to warm before pausing and looking at Dan. Dan nods giving him permition to help him undress and get into the shower. Once Dan is in Phil softly cleans all the wounds, not caring about the fact that his own clothes are getting wet. He washes Dan’s hair before he helps him out. Phil made the effort to not look down his body and he turns away as Dan slowly dries himself and puts his boxers on. Phil helps him the rest the way with his jeans and his shirt. He takes Dan back to the bed before taking his shirt off to dry, he slides on his sweater as a replacement. Just as Phil was starting to walk back over to Dan his phone buzzed.

“Shaylee wants to hang out with us later.” Dan looks up at Phil, “Should I tell her not toda…”

“No…” Dan interrupts, “I would love to, I’ll be alright, it would help me feel better to hang out with everyone.” Dan says giving a soft smile. Phil smiles back texting Shaylee they will meet up with everyone later.


	7. About fucking time guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is in this chapter. Enjoy ;)

“OH meh Goshhh have you guys seen the trailer for the new harry potter movie?” Shaylee says supper exited while looking at her phone.  
“I saw it a few days ago” Phil says as they walk into the café. 

“Well have the rest of you seen it?” Shaylee looks at everyone else and they all shake their heads. “Well then Phil since you have seen it you go to the counter and buy all of us some lattes while we sit down and I show them the trailer.” Phil doesn’t object and he goes to the counter and the rest of them take a corner booth with a round table and they all watch the trailer. Phil is still not back with their coffee yet by the time the trailer is over, they are silent for a few moments and Dan can’t help but look over at Phil standing off to the side waiting for the order.

“You like him don’t you?” Lucas speaks up directing his attention toward Dan. Dan looks away from Phil with a blush creeping up on him as he turns toward the group.

“You…You can tell?” Dan asks quietly even though Phil is too far away to hear anything they say in this loud establishment. 

“Oh sweaty, it is completely obvious.” Shaylee says shaking her head and smiling. Dan’s face grows hot and by now he is sure he is bright red.

“And I think it is pretty obvious that Phil loves you Dan.” Jake says giving Dan a half smile. Dan reflects on earlier in the morning when Phil planted a kiss on his head before falling back asleep. Dan opens his mouth to reply but stops himself when he sees Phil walking over with all their coffee. They are all the same chocolate lattes so Phil just sets them down and lets everyone get their own while he takes a seat right beside Dan. Dan is all blushing and sweaty with nerves now knowing he is completely obvious he turns away from Phil slightly grabbing his coffee.

“You alright Dan?” Phil asks after grabbing his own.

“Huh.. Oh yeah I’m fine it is just a little warm in here.” Dan says trying to act cool enlisting in giggles from the rest the group which doesn’t help Dan’s blush and makes a wave of confusion set over Phil’s face.

The subject is quickly changed to whatever random things have been happening in everyone’s lives, of course Dan and Phil don’t mention what happened with Dan last night but they talk about their classes and how they haven’t run into any more bullies lately. Shaylee and Jake talk about some funny thing that happened at dinner with their grandparents and they barely finish their story because they are laughing so hard. Jake then talks about some run in with weird people at a shop and Lucas talks about his girlfriend who had recently moved to an American college. 

They have all long finished their coffee. It is nearing 5pm and the sun is low on the horizon, they all walk back to the area where the dorm buildings are. Dan and Phil say their goodbyes to everyone as they walk into their own dorm building Shaylee stops and turns around quickly going up to Dan and whispers something to him before giving him a small hug and goes inside.

“What was that about?” Phil asks pulling his sweater closer around him as the wind picks up slightly.

“Nothing that important.” Dan says not making eye contact with Phil. It was important, very important.

“Why don’t we go to our spot and watch the sunset.” Phil says more like a statement than a question, they both start walking in the same direction side by side with their arms occasionally brushing against each other enlisting in a blush from Dan. Thankfully with how cold it is outside he can easily tell Phil his face is red because of the cold weather and make it believable. They arrive in the park and both sit down at the same time on the same bench and quietly watch the sun fall behind the trees. There is a moment of silence after the sun has set before Phil breaks it by speaking softly.

“There is something I want to tell you.” Phil says rubbing his hands together nervously. Dan looks over at Phil nervous himself for some reason. “I.. I don’t want what I am about to say to ruin our friendship because it means more to me than anything, so before I say it can you promise me, that no matter what I say our friendship will always stay the same.”

“I promise, our friendship means a lot to me as well.” Dan says reassuringly toward Phil.

“Okay so…”Phil starts but pauses taking a deep breath, “I….I love you …” Phil says blushing and looking down at his lap.

“You.. You what?” 

“I think…” Phil looks up and makes eye contact with Dan, “I love you Dan.” They keep eye contact for a few seconds before Dan smiles softly. Without a word Dan leans in and places a kiss on Phil’s soft lips. Phil is taken back surprised. After a few seconds Dan separates their lips.

“I love you too Phil.” Both boys smile then kiss again for several seconds before Phil separates their lips. Dan signs softly as the loss of the amazing contact as Phil stood up and held out his hand smiling down at Phil. Dan nervously grabs his hand and he pulls Dan up and they start walking out of the park not releasing each other’s hands the whole way. Phil leads Dan back to his studio apartment, he releases Dan’s hand to take out his key and open the door. The sudden coldness of his hands once he released makes him just want to hold it and never let go. 

Dan walks in while Phil holds the door. The moment they are both inside Phil makes sure the door is locked before turning to Dan leaning down and giving him a slightly rougher kiss than the first one. Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck as Phil puts his around his waist and pulls them closer. Phil deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue into Dan’s mouth savoring the taste of the lingering coffee on the boys tongue. 

Phil pushes Dan up against the wall while they kiss softly grinding his hips into Dan’s resulting in a soft moan from the back of Dan’s throat that drives Phil insane. Phil moves his kissing and places small kisses on Dan’s jaw moving down his neck. Dan moans in the back of his throat as Phil kisses the bottom of his neck, noticing Dan’s reaction Phil keeps kissing in this spot gently nibbling and sucking making a purple mark on his tanned skin. Phil moves down to Dan’s collar bone kissing and starting another purple mark as his hands drift down his stomach to Dan’s waist pulling it into his own resulting in a surprised moan from Dan and a muffled growl from Phil.

“Phil wait a sec..” Dan says breathing deeply. Phil stops and looks up at Dan confused. “I… I haven’t gone all the way before with someone.” Dan says blushing from embarrassment. Phil smiles.

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead.” Phil says giving Dan more open mouthed kisses before picking Dan up not breaking contact with their lips and setting Dan on the bed and straddles him moving to kiss the other side of his neck making more marks.

“Ah fuck Phil” Dan moans grasping the shoulders of Phil’s shirt as Phil grinds down into Dan’s crotch. Phil breaks himself away from Dan’s neck and looks down at the boy breathing heavily beneath him. Phil tugs on the seam of Dan shirt as he nods Phil slides it over Dan’s head then quickly removing his own shirt before he leans back down planting more messy kisses on the boys mouth. 

Dan quickly realizes how tight his jeans are feeling and he probably thinks Phil is feeling the same way. As Phil moves down and makes a purple mark on Dan’s chest Dan moves his hip up into Phil making a breathy moan. Phil gets the hint and in one smooth motion removes Dan’s jeans as well as his own. Being careful not to put his weight on Dan’s bandages stomach he grinds into Dan. They both moan and Phil leans down and kisses Dan’s neck as he grinds more into Dan gently pulling the brown wavy hair. Phil nearly reaches his limit just from the sounds of Dan’s moans. Phil kisses down his chest once more and plants a few kisses on the inside of Dan’s leg looking up at Dan waiting for permition. Dan moans softly and nods as Phil removes both their boxers.

Phil runs his hand along the inside of Dan’s leg before he reaches over and grabs Dan, Phil doesn’t even move his hand along Dan and he already moans and bucks his hips up at the contact. 

“You're sensitive aren’t you.” Phil says as he starts to stroke Dan making him moan in response.

“Fuck .. Phil.. I want you.. Inside.” Dan says moaning in between the words. 

“Well I will have to stretch you a bit first otherwise it will hurt.” Phil says as he stops stroking Dan and reaches over into his bed side drawer and gets some lube. He puts a little on his fingers and hovers just outside Dan for a few moments putting some lube on him before sliding one finger in. Dan moans as Phil does so, Phil moves his finger in an out while placing kisses on Dan’s inner leg. Once Dan is used to one finger he adds another. Dan moans scrunching his face a little at the small amount of pain, Phil lets him get used to it before he starts moving his fingers slowly scissoring him to stretch him.

“Phil please, hurry.” Dan says followed by more breathy moans. Phil fingers Dan for a few more moments before slowly removing his fingers. Phil puts some lube on his extremely hard equipment and spreads Dan’s legs getting in between them. Phil leans in and places a hard kiss on Dan’s lips as he slowly slides himself into Dan. Dan moans into Phil’s mouth which almost sends him over the edge right then and there. Phil slowly moves until he is completely inside Dan. He stays there for a few moments letting Dan get used to the feeling. Dan nods and Phil starts to slowly move in and out of Dan. Phil lets out soft groans and Dan releases soft moans.  
“Harder Phil.” Dan says pulling Phil close to him. Phil obeys and starts to thrust harder into Dan until he settles for an evenly fast pace. They both moan loudly as Phil runs one of his hands up and down Dan’s leg. Dan grabs his cock stroking it in time with Phil’s thrusts. Dan feels his stomach tighten. 

“Fuck Phil.. I’m... Close” Dan says stroking himself faster.

“Me to.” Phil says groaning and pumping faster and faster. Dan releases a loud moan throwing his head back and coming over his stomach and chest. Moments later Phil starts coming inside Dan. Riding out both their orgasm’s Phil collapses to the side of Dan. Both boys breathing heavily as they calm down. Once their heart rates have slowed a little Phil gets up and gets some tissues to clean up the mess. They both get cleaned up and slip on only their boxers before climbing under the covers and snuggling up close.

“Wow.” The only thing Dan can think to say. Phil smiles.

“Wow indeed.” He places a kiss on Dan’s lips and they both fall asleep in each others arms.


	8. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time but i had to bring a closing to this story. extreamly short but it concludes the story.

This is the first time Dan has ever slept over in Phil’s studio apartment. He wakes up snuggled into Phil’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat. He and Phil have their legs intertwined. Phil slowly wakes up and smiles down at the boy looking up at him.

“Good morning Philly.”

“Moring Dan.” Phil places a gentle kiss on Dan’s lips. They stay in bed talking about random things like they always do.

“I actually had stopped getting beat up until I came here, the bullies that used to beat me up before were scared away by a stranger a few years back.” 

“Really? What did this stranger look like?” Phil asked, something about a situation like that seems familiar.

“Well it was night time and he has his hood up, I could tell that he had black hair. He shouted at the bullies and they ran away, he helped me up but just as I was about to ask his name he ran off and I don’t think I ever saw him again.”

“Dan…” Phil pauses. “Did this happen in between a Starbucks and a book shop?”

“Yeah how did you…” The realization dawns on Dan. “It was you that day 3 years ago… you… you were the one that scared the bullies away” Dan sat up turning toward Phil.

“Seems like it was…” Phil says sitting up as well, “I guess we have a longer history than we previously thought.” Dan nods in agreement. 

“Hey Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you Believe in fate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. a closing for this story, thanks to all thoes who have read it i hope you enjoyed, sorry for the short last chapter but i couldn't think of how to expand this chapter.


End file.
